


Compromising Position (Drabble Series)

by tardisjournal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Community: spanking_world, Dom!Ianto, F/M, In Public, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's enjoying a little well-deserved R&R at a fetish club when something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Compromising Position

  
“Eighteen. Nineteen. Twe—FUCK! _Twenty!_ "  
  
The twentieth blow landed on Owen's sit-spot and hurt like hell. But he'd been instructed to count them, so he did, his way. His Domme hadn't said he couldn't editorialize a little. He suspected that she enjoyed making him curse. And scream. She was good: she'd beat him with a variety of implements until there was nothing in his world but sensation so intense it transcended pleasure and pain and just _was._  
  
Nothing else mattered but that; not his raging hard-on, the blaring music, or that other people were watching.  
  
Until Ianto Jones turned up.


	2. Mutually Assured Destruction

Owen's Domme sipped her cocktail while Ianto drank in the sight of his colleague, bare-arsed and bent over a padded bench.  
  
"Owen,” Ianto greeted.  
  
"Ianto,” Owen said, teeth clenched.  
  
"Come here often?” Ianto's tone was casual, but Owen was sure there was a smirk in it somewhere.  
  
"Sometimes.” How fucking surreal was this conversation? “You?”  
  
"First time.”  
  
"If you tell the Team about this I'll fucking kill you,” Owen snarled.  
  
Ianto raised a brow. "I would have to tell them I was here too, then.”  
  
He leaned over; his warm breath tickled Owen's ear.  
  
"I'm good at keeping secrets, remember?”


	3. Needs No Introduction

Owen's Domme looked at Ianto, her lips curving into an amused smile.  
  
"You know each other?”  
  
Ianto nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately,” Owen mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Good! Owen, pet, remember when I told you I'd invited a friend tonight to help out? Someone whose technique I thought you'd appreciate? This is him.”  
  
Owen's eyes widened. “Ianto's your _friend?_ Who knew he was even a Dom?”  
  
"I trained him myself. He's one of the best.”  
  
"Christ! I'm so screwed.”  
  
Ianto smiled, and Owen fancied he saw an evil glint in his eye as he selected a leather paddle.  
  
"Yes,” Ianto said. “You are.”


	4. Out of the Frying Pan

Ianto gazed steadily at Owen while Owen recalled all the dismissive, deprecating remarks he'd ever hurled at him _(Teaboy, Jack's part-time shag),_ then disappeared behind him. Owen braced himself for a massacre, because if anyone was the type to hold a grudge, it was Ianto.  
  
Except... it wasn't like that. Ianto hit hard, true, but he never lost control. He varied the tempo and placement of the strokes until Owen stopped anticipating and just _experienced_ them. Ianto sensed when Owen needed breaks, granted them, and then pushed him further than he'd ever gone.  
  
Owen was fucking _flying_ when Ianto finished.  
  



	5. The End is Where We Start From

Ianto unfastened the cuffs holding Owen in place and helped him clamber off the bench, supporting him with an arm around his shoulders until he was able to stand.  
  
“Thank you, Sir,” Owen said, bowing his head as he'd been trained.  
  
“You're welcome, Owen.”  
  
Owen gingerly pulled his pants and trousers up. “You realize this doesn't change a bloody thing,” he murmured. It sounded unconvincing even to his ears.  
  
Ianto rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”  
  
Torchwood being as dysfunctional as it was, it probably really didn't change anything.  
  
At least they would pretend it didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble/Ficlet Fest 2013 at the LiveJournal community [Spanking World](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cruising for a Bruising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046967) by [tardisjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal)




End file.
